


every form you take [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: rather see you bear your soul [Podfic] [1]
Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "every form you take" by magisterequitum.</p><p>"Five snapshots of Psy and their daemons.</p><p>And plus one surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	every form you take [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every form you take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364898) by [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum). 



mp3, Length (with music): 23:35  
Length (without music): 22:16  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every%20form%20you%20take.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every%20form%20you%20take%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/every-form-you-take-non-music-version).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service.


End file.
